The disclosure relates to aircraft engine starters and generators. The single brushless unit described herein replaces a traditional brush-type starter-generator and a smaller AC generator typically used. The former is typically used to start the engine and, once the engine has been started, to generate main power DC for the aircraft. The latter is typically used as an AC source to deice the windshield, other airplane components or to serve as a variable frequency source of electric power on the aircraft. The advantages of the apparatus described here are redundancy, heightened reliability, lower weight, increased time between overhauls, and lower cost of ownership, in a design that does not affect gearbox configuration. Furthermore, this device can incorporate other features, such as an auxiliary bearing system and bearing failure indicator, described by the same inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,894.